It is known in the art of printing to provide interstation dryers which direct hot forced air against moving printed sheets between successive printing and/or coating stations, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,841,903 and 4,939,992. A major disadvantage of such systems is that during high-speed printing operations it is not possible to achieve complete interstation drying of liquid printing substances--such as inks, coatings, and the like--on the quickly moving printed sheets. As such, the printed sheets frequently have non-dried inks and/or coatings thereon as they enter the next printing and/or coating station which adversely affects the application of liquid printing substances at the next station. Indeed, unless the liquid printing substances on the passing printed sheets are sufficiently dried before entering the next station, unwanted blemishes, such as voids, uneven tones, and ragged edges, may result on the printed sheets. In addition, because of severe space limitations in such systems, other forms of interstation dryers have been deemed unsuitable.